Rite Of Spring: Turning Point
by Still Struggling
Summary: Pengalaman. Shitty times. Amazing times. Terkadang ada penyesalan tapi mereka takkan mengubahnya. "Aku ada. Dan aku hidup. Tiap hari saat terjaga, kukatakan satu kebohongan kecil pada diriku." "Apa itu?" "Bahwa seluruh dunia ini adalah milikku." KakaSaku. Three chapters. A/N inside. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: RITE OF SPRING: TURNING POINT**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multichapter (Two Chapters)**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Adventure, Romance**

 **Warnings: (saat ini belum ada)**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

 **Non-edited. So all mistakes are mine.**

 **::::**

 **RITE OF SPRING: TURNING POINT**

Setiap kali melangkah masuk ke Oxford Union, napas Sakura seolah tertahan di tenggorokan. Bukan, bukan karena sesuatu yang buruk melainkan karena sesuatu yang sangat indah. Langit-langit kayu berpanel saling terjalin dengan dinding-dinding yang dipenuhi mural hasil karya William Morris dan Dante Gabriel Rosetti, sebuah getaran menakjubkan khas seni Pre-Raphaelite. Pre-Raphaelite sendiri dikenal dengan Persaudaraan yang berkutat di bidang lukis-melukis, puisi dan kritik, didirikan tahun 1848, di mana karya mereka sangat dipengaruhi alam dan aliran Romantisme. Bahkan J. R. R Tolkien muda, beberapa mengklaim, sangat terinspirasi dari lukisan-lukisan yang muncul di _Birmingham Museum and Art Gallery_ mengenai mitologi-mitologi yang dimunculkan oleh Pre-Raphaelite.

Selain mural-mural yang sepertinya menyedot napas dari pemiliknya, Oxford Union dipenuhi dengan rak-rak buku dari semua disiplin ilmu, memberikan jalan keluar pasti ketika perpustakaan jurusan dipenuhi dengan teks-teks populer. Perpustakaan ini juga memiliki stok non-akademis seperti majalah, panduan perjalanan, koran, novel-novel kontemporer serta DVD. Wi-Fi yang bebas digunakan kapan saja, bersama kursi yang disediakan menemani meja dengan penerangan individu. Perpustakaan dijalankan dan terus _up to date_ oleh sebuah komite yang terbuka untuk seluruh anggota. Jika ada yang menyarankan untuk menambah stok di seksi tertentu, maka akan direspon dengan cepat. Keindahan di perpustakaan ini memang tak berubah tapi koleksi di dalamnya akan terus berinovasi.

Sakura dengan sadar tersenyum. _Study in Beauty._ Seperti itulah isi pemikirannya saat ini. Kini dia sedang duduk dekat jendela kaca, seperti biasa, dengan sebuah buku tua di atas meja. Aromanya hangat dan berdebu, seperti berada di loteng. Halaman-halaman tua yang dibukanya nampak rapuh, seakan-akan berubah menjadi bunga-bunga es saat jemarinya menyentuhnya. Kebanyakan orang akan meninggalkan buku ini tanpa melirik kembali, tapi Sakura justru bergetar, membuatnya menghargai kecantikan dari sebuah buku tua. Setiap kata timbul tenggelam kala mata hijau alexandrite-nya menekuri setiap halaman, dengan cepat memindahkan hal-hal penting ke dalam catatan. Kini dia tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

…

Menjelang pukul lima sore, Sakura berjalan kembali ke asrama melewati Christ Church Meadow sambil mengagumi hamparan bunga daffodil. Rasa nyaman dan betah segera melingkupinya, membuatnya ingin berlama-lama di sana. Tapi matanya yang lelah serta perutnya yang cukup bertalu-talu hari itu, membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Meninggalkan kuncup-kuncup daffodil yang berkumpul sepanjang aliran sungai, Sakura terus berjalan sambil menatap langit yang berubah monokrom.

Sakura mendorong salah satu dari empat pintu Plexiglas berkanopi kaca asrama berkapasitas 800 residen. Dia bertemu dengan petugas resepsionis yang berada di balik pintu kaca. Sakura menghampirinya dan si petugas mengembalikan kartu magnet sebagai akses masuk ke pintu asrama dan satu anak kunci untuk membuka kamar. Begitu masuk ke kamarnya, Sakura menemukan teman sekamarnya membelakanginya di meja belajar.

"Hai, Hinata," ujarnya sambil merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur.

"Hm," sahut Hinata sambil memperbaiki letak kacamata yang bertengger di batang hidungnya. " _How's your day?"_

"Berjalan seperti biasa. Kau ada kegiatan malam ini?" Sakura bangkit menuju dapur mini untuk membuat teh.

"Klub Debat mengadakan pertemuan malam ini," sahut Hinata dengan jemari yang masih bermain di _keyboard_ laptop.

Sakura memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi saat menatap teman sekamarnya itu. Saat pertama kali bertemu, Sakura tak menyangka jika gadis pemalu dan bersuara lirih itu akan memilih Klub Debat untuk menemani masa-masa kuliahnya. Sakura pernah melihatnya melakukan debat yang membuatnya menganga lebar. Dia bukan Hinata. Hinata yang pemalu sirna begitu saja kala gadis itu berada di antara kawan-kawan klubnya dan memuntahkan semua buah pemikirannya seperti kran bocor, membuat semua yang ada di sana terdiam seketika. Semua argumen yang dilontarkan padanya dimentahkan begitu saja hingga sesi selesai, membuat Sakura bertanya penuh semangat.

"Kau makan semua buku, ya?" tanya Sakura saat itu membuat Hinata hanya tersenyum malu. _Now, now, sekarang dia kembali menjadi dirinya._

"Tidak juga," kata Hinata dengan bahu mengedik.

"Sombong," dengus Sakura tapi Hinata tahu dia sedang bercanda.

"Aku masih butuh bimbingan, Sakura. Aku merasa saat berdebat aku masih belum bisa mengontrol emosi." Hinata tertawa gugup.

Sakura membenarkan kalimat itu dalam hati. Terdengar desahan napas dari gadis yang memiliki rambut hingga sepinggang itu, membuat Sakura menoleh padanya. Hinata menatap koridor yang lengang saat itu.

"Aku masuk Klub Debat untuk mengetahui sampai di mana batas kemampuanku. Jika kemampuanku ternyata 100 dan aku hanya menggunakan 70 bukankah itu sia-sia saja?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengarnya sekaligus mendapat penilaian baru mengenai temannya.

Dan kata-kata itu kembali terngiang di telinganya, membuat sendoknya berputar berkali-kali mengaduk teh Earl Grey di cangkir merah muda. _Jika Hinata yang pemalu saja berani menantang dirinya, bagaimana dengan aku?_ Dia melayangkan pertemuannya pada Kakashi di Bibury, membuatnya berpikir keras mencerna kata-kata pria itu. Dia bukannya tidak mengerti. Dia sangat mengerti. Apa sih, gunanya menjadi mahasiswa Literatur yang berkutat dengan hal-hal yang berbau Humaniora setiap hari? Tapi ada satu dan lain hal yang membuatnya… sshhh… membuatnya berada di ambang dua pemikiran, yang hingga sekarang dia belum memilih hanya karena takut atau belum siap atau-atau apapun itu… _oh God, kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?_

"… dan kau tahu pemuda pirang dengan senyum menawan yang duduk di seberang meja saat makan malam beberapa hari lalu?" Hinata berbalik di kursi putarnya, membuat rambut lavendernya yang dicepol tinggi berguncang lembut di pucuk kepalanya. "Sakura? Kau mendengarku?"

"Hm," sahut Sakura datar dengan mata menatap kabinet dapur.

"Tehmu sudah dingin," tunjuk Hinata dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Aku tahu," jawab Sakura sambil membawa cangkir teh dan mulai meneguknya saat duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan kedua kaki menyilang. Dia meletakkan cangkir ke atas bufet krem dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Kau aneh, Sakura," putus Hinata kemudian dengan kedua tangan terlipat ke dada. Dia mengacuhkan tugas kuliahnya yang belum selesai. Kini mata indigonya tak pernah melepas wajah gadis di depannya. "Sejak pulang dari Bibury sebulan lalu, kau jadi aneh. Ada apa? Kau bertemu dengan pria dan jatuh cinta dengannya saat di sana? Atau kalian mengalami _one night stand?_ "

Sakura tak menjawab. Gadis yang memiliki rambut merah muda itu nampak berpikir keras dan tiba-tiba dia berdiri, melangkah terburu-buru menuju meja belajarnya sendiri dan membongkar laci terbawah demi sesuatu yang dia cari.

"Sakura, kau menakutiku." Suara lirih Hinata tidak dipedulikan Sakura. Gadis itu terus saja mencari dan mencari hingga menemukan satu benda yang sepertinya cukup lama tenggelam di sana.

" _Got it!"_ ujar Sakura sambil mengacungkan sebuah atlas ukuran mini.

"Atlas?" tanya Hinata dengan nada heran. Meski begitu sedikit banyak dia merasa lega melihat temannya kini tak lagi mengacuhkannya.

Sakura mengangguk dengan senyum tipis tersungging di bibir mungilnya. Dia lalu menoleh pada jendela lebar yang memancarkan cahaya alam, membawa angin segar musim semi. Sepasang mata hijau alexandrite itu kini nampak berpendar kebiruan di bawah cahaya senja sewarna potret kusam. Kemudian dia berbicara dengan nada penuh dramatis, seolah apa yang ada di pikirannya kali ini adalah sesuatu yang sudah lama terendap, se-lama atlas yang berdiam di laci terbawah meja belajarnya.

"Kurasa aku akan melakukan perjalanan ke Skotlandia."

" _S-Scotland?_ " Alis Hinata terangkat tinggi.

Sakura menatap temannya dengan mata berkilat. Dia pun mengangguk semangat. "Mhm. Tapi pertama-tama yang harus aku lakukan adalah makan. _I'm not hungry but starving_! Berpikir keras telah menguras tenagaku. Ayo turun ke _pantry_!"

Hinata hanya bisa pasrah diseret oleh Sakura. Setidaknya diseret ke _pantry_ untuk menikmati makan malam adalah sesuatu hal yang sangat bagus. Siapa tahu saja dia akan bertemu dengan pemuda pirang itu lagi.

 **::::**

 **TBC**

 **::::**

Sekali lagi, fic ini adalah lanjutan dari **Rite of Spring prolog**. Silakan singgah di sana jika ingin tahu kisah sebelumnya karena isinya cukup berkaitan #smile. Dan juga fic kali ini hanya **dua chapter**. Anw, semoga kalian menyukainya. Silakan tinggalkan jejak, kawan, tidak hanya fav/foll. Saya harap jumlah views sejalan dengan jumlah review #ngarep, dilempar.

 _ **Once again, feel free to send PM, review, constructive criticisms and suggestions**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: RITE OF SPRING: TURNING POINT**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multichapter (Two Chapters)**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Adventure, Romance**

 **Warnings: (saat ini belum ada)**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

 **Non-edited. So all mistakes are mine.**

 **::::**

 **RITE OF SPRING: TURNING POINT**

 **2**

Sakura terus berlari hingga kulitnya nampak berkilau dan tetesan-tetesan asin menginvasi matanya. Titik-titik keringat adalah bukti nyata betapa dirinya telah berolahraga lebih keras dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya. Sakura melirik langit hitam yang membentang di atas stadium, menarik satu pelajaran hidup dari berlari, bahwa satu hal kecil maupun rumit, bergantung pada satu langkah. Jika memandang pada betapa jauhnya garis akhir, kemungkinan besar kau tidak akan pernah memulai. Namun jika kau hanya fokus berlari, maka ada kesempatan besar kau akan selesai.

Langkah Sakura melambat saat menyadari apa yang baru saja terlintas di pikirannya. Keringat mengalir turun di wajahnya seperti kelembutan hujan di musim panas, menetes bersamaan dengan setiap tarikan napasnya. Kaos longgar berwarna hijau muda melengket di punggungnya, membentuk sebuah peta dari tanah asing yang tak tercetak di atlas manapun. Saat dia benar-benar berhenti berlari, keringat mulai menyejukkan kulitnya, dan angin malam membuatnya gemetar.

 _Jika memandang pada betapa jauhnya garis akhir, kemungkinan besar kau tidak akan pernah memulai. Namun jika kau hanya fokus berlari, maka ada kesempatan besar kau akan selesai._

Dia terus memainkan kalimat-kalimat itu di dalam kepala membuat kedalaman lautan benaknya bersuara. _Kata-kata yang memiliki arti sama dengan kalimat terakhir Kakashi._ Sakura mengerang pelan dengan mata terpejam. _Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?_ Apakah kehidupannya yang sekarang sedemikian menjemukan hingga dirinya selalu berada dalam fase penyangkalan bahwa dia sedang bosan? Petunjuk-petunjuk itu sudah ada di sana, hanya saja dalam skala kecil. _Human._ Sakura mendengus. Manusia hanya akan sadar jika diperlihatkan sesuatu yang besar. Dengan kesadaran kolektif, pura-pura tak sadar atau memang benar-benar tak tahu, mengabaikan sesuatu yang kecil dan sederhana hanya karena selalu memandang pada betapa jauhnya garis akhir. Sakura, pada akhirnya, menertawai dirinya sendiri.

"Sakuraaaa!"

Mungkin karena melihat Sakura mematung di tengah arena berlari tanpa sampai di garis akhir, gadis lavender yang berdiri di pinggir arena berseru sambil melambaikan tangan yang memegang _stopwatch._

"Kenapa kau berhenti? _Are you alright?_ "

Sakura menoleh pada Hinata, tersenyum manis dengan pipi bulat merekah bagai apel ranum. Sakura mengacungkan ibu jarinya sebagai tanda untuk melanjutkan olahraganya malam itu. Tampak Hinata dengan senang hati menekan kembali tombol _stopwatch._ Sakura, dengan rambut merah muda dikuncir ekor kuda, kembali berlari menuju garis akhir. Nike yang dipakainya malam itu akan membawanya pada satu kemenangan kecil.

15 menit kemudian kedua mahasiswi Oxford itu berjalan beriringan di lantai paving menjauhi stadium. Sakura, kali ini dengan _hoodie_ menutupi rambut merah mudanya, telah benar-benar menghabiskan air di botol minumannya lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Dia menyeka sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan bersama dengan Hinata yang membuka percakapan.

"Kau benar-benar akan ke Skotlandia?"

"Yup," jawab Sakura mantap.

"Kapan?"

"Akhir pekan ini."

"Tak ke Bibury lagi?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku butuh suasana baru."

"Jadi kau benar-benar sedang jenuh, ya?" Hinata menoleh pada sahabatnya, memandang dengan senyuman. "Atau kau butuh pacar agar hidupmu tidak membosankan."

"Yang benar saja, Hinata." Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya lalu tertawa. "Jika hidupku membosankan, aku akan meng- _upload_ video nangis bombay sambil mengutuk kehidupanku ke sosial media."

Keduanya tertawa sembari sesekali menyapa mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang mereka kenal saat berpapasan.

"Kau tahu, Hinata, bahwa otak kita memiliki kecerdasan yang sama dengan orang-orang Yunani kuno tapi kita malah membiarkannya menyatu dengan sampah. Setiap pembicaraan atau perdebatan yang kudapat selalu itu-itu saja—rasa takut, terorisme, uang, embargo. Jika otak adalah komputer, maka pikiran kita adalah sistem operasi yang dibangun oleh keluarga dan lingkungan. Kurasa sistem operasiku berbeda dari orang lain. Bagaimana mungkin aku mengobrol tentang gaya rambut, _manicure,_ dan artis? Menjadi seorang idealis bukanlah hal yang buruk, bahkan bisa menjadi sesuatu yang menyelamatkan kita."

Sakura berhenti berjalan saat menyadari Hinata tak ada di sisinya. Dia berbalik dan menemukan gadis lavender itu berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya, dengan mata indigo membulat di wajahnya yang mungil.

"Lagi-lagi kau menakutiku, Sakura. Mungkin kau benar-benar butuh pacar. Oh, tidak. Mungkin kau harus sesekali bercinta."

"Hinata!" seru Sakura sambil menghentak sepatu Nike-nya ke permukaan paving. Sakura suka berbincang dengan Hinata. Gadis itu bahkan lebih mengenal dirinya dibanding siapapun di dunia ini namun kadang dia masih berpikir di dalam tembok.

"Sakura!" Hinata mendekati teman sekamarnya, menggandeng tangannya. "Ini bukan dirimu! _You're a regular girl. I think you've been working too hard._ Ayo, kita minum kopi. Kau tidak bisa memecahkan masalah yang ada di dunia ini, kau tahu, itu terlalu berat untuk satu orang."

Sakura kembali tertawa namun kali ini tawanya sangat lebar membuat orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya menoleh. Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari Hinata lalu merentangkannya ke samping seolah mencoba untuk terbang. "Oh, _honey,_ aku tidak ingin mencoba memecahkan masalah dunia. Keinginanku sederhana, kok."

"Hm? Dan apa itu?" Hinata terkekeh melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

" _Don't they say that none of us will leave this world alive?_ " Sakura menatap Hinata dengan sepasang alexandrite yang kini berubah kemerahan di bawah lampu temaram. Sekujur tubuh Hinata bergetar saat melihatnya. Warna mata itu memancarkan semangat, menembus memasuki jiwa, mengalir di darah gadis si pemilik rambut merah muda. "Aku bukan seorang penganut nihilis yang menganggap hidup manusia di dunia tidak memiliki tujuan. Kurasa mulai sekarang aku adalah seorang idealis atau seseorang yang ingin memiliki eksistensi. Aku berniat untuk meninggalkan jejak kaki terbesar dan terindah yang aku bisa."

Kini Sakura menatap lurus ke depan. Atap gedung asrama mereka kini sudah tampak, berdiri kokoh dan angkuh layaknya bangunan di abad ke 18 tapi dengan sistem operasi yang jauh lebih modern. Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik mengalir di setiap nadinya saat ini, kau tahu, seperti perasaan yang menyebar dari otak dan mengalir deras menuju jari dan telapak kakimu. Sakura butuh sesuatu yang baru, getaran dari sebuah ketidaktahuan, pencarian akan jawaban-jawaban yang telah menekan batas pikirnya. Salahkan Kakashi Hatake dan kata-katanya yang penuh filosofis, yang telah mencuci otaknya hingga mengganggu tidurnya. Salahkan daya tarik pria itu dengan senyum nakalnya dan kilatan penuh rahasia di mata abu-abunya.

"Itu indah sekali, Sakura, membuatku kehabisan kata-kata. Dan… um… apakah jejak milikku bisa berada di sebelah milikmu?"

Sakura menengadah pada langit malam di atas mereka. Konstelasi tersusun sesuai giliran tiap tahunnya, bintang-bintang yang kehadirannya sudah ada sejak jutaan tahun lalu. Malam ini bagai lukisan Van Gogh yang begitu brilian, menyisakan jejak yang begitu fantastis. Hanya menatap kanvas langit hitam biru gelap, keraguannya sirna seketika. Ini baru langit di kota London. Bagaimana dengan langit di tempat-tempat yang belum diketahuinya?

Sakura lalu menampilkan gigi-geliginya yang tersusun rapi. "Tentu saja, _my dear Hinata Hyuuga_!"

…

Tiga hari kemudian, Sakura duduk sendirian di tepi arena lari, merasakan tetes-tetes air menyentuh kulitnya, diikuti yang lainnya lalu yang lainnya, tapi dia tak kunjung beranjak. Dia justru menyilangkan kedua kakinya ke depan, bertumpu pada kedua telapak tangan yang diletakkannya di belakang lalu mengamati sisa-sisa konstelasi yang tak tertutup awan. Kini tubuhnya berubah seperti air mancur dengan tetesan air yang datang bertubi-tubi, membuat kelopaknya menjadi berat. Sakura menutup kedua matanya, desahan melewati bibirnya yang terbuka.

Sore tadi, Hinata Hyuuga mengucap selamat tinggal pada Sakura. Dia kembali ke Jepang setelah menerima telepon dari keluarganya yang memberitahu jika ayahnya mendapat serangan jantung. Pipi Hinata basah oleh air, matanya berkaca-kaca saat memeluk Sakura di bandara. Kapan Hinata akan kembali, gadis itu tak memberi kepastian. Sebagai penerus klan Hyuuga yang memegang kendali ekonomi setengah negara Jepang… Sakura menggeleng pelan. _Every person has their own story._ Hidup, Mati. Sehat, Sakit. Kaya, Miskin. Gila, Waras. Kebahagiaan, Kesedihan.

Jadi di penghujung malam hari itu, Sakura membuat pilihan, menyambutnya seperti seorang teman baru.

 **::::**

 **TBC**

 **::::**

 **TBC?** Yup. Saya salah prediksi, pals. Saya pikir bisa menyelesaikannya dalam dua chapter. Ternyata nggak. Mungkin karena saya ngetik hingga pukul empat pagi bersama tiga cangkir kopi hitam #yawn# membuat otak saya bekerja seperempat saja. Sekedar hint: Di chapter tiga Sakura akan bertemu dengan Kakashi. Kapan dan di mana, _stay with me #bow#_ Dan saya mengedit bagian akhir fic ini. Maklum, tadi otak saya sedikit korslet.

Semoga kalian menikmati chapter ini dan maaf jika saya belum menjawab review yang masuk. Tapi secara keseluruhan terima kasih untuk reaksi yang nggak terduga dari setiap review. Saya sangat menghargainya. Silakan tinggalkan review kembali dan thanks juga untuk yang sudah fav/ foll.

 _ **Once again, feel free to send PM, review, constructive criticisms and suggestions**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: RITE OF SPRING: TURNING POINT**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multichapter (Three Chapters)**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Adventure, Romance**

 **Warnings: (saat ini belum ada)**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

 **Non-edited. So all mistakes are mine.**

 **::::**

 **RITE OF SPRING: TURNING POINT**

 **3**

Ranselnya berwarna denim tua, sama sekali tak tampak menarik. Tidak terlalu tua untuk kategori retro, juga tidak kecil untuk disebut _cute,_ tapi setidaknya aromanya tidak buruk. Semua miliknya ada di dalam sana. Paspor. Uang. Dia membungkus semuanya dengan plastik bening, berjaga-jaga jika harus melalui hari berhujan. Bukan berarti ranselnya tidak anti air. Benda _polymers_ berbentuk sosis raksasa itu kini berada di pundaknya dan seketika dia mengerang pelan. Rasanya ternyata lebih berat dari dugaannya. Dia melepas kembali benda itu dari pundaknya.

 _Kau hanya pergi di akhir pekan, Sakura, tapi kau membawa persediaan selama sebulan._ Sakura tertawa mendengar kalimatnya sendiri. Tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi dalam perjalanan menuju Skotlandia?

Sakura menatap jendela kamarnya yang masih tertutup tirai putih. Dia tahu jika dia bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Dunia tampak tenang di luar sana. Matahari masih berdiam di bawah horizon dan jalanan segelap film hitam putih. Sakura menghabiskan kopinya, membersihkan peralatan makan di wastafel mini sebelum menyeberangi ruangan dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur milik Hinata, menunggu matahari terbit.

Matahari pun muncul seperti biasanya. Warna kuning dan merah menggeser jutaan bintang di langit eboni. Burung-burung meluncur lembut dengan siulan-siulan silih berganti terdengar jelas. Oranye pertama yang menakjubkan muncul di garis langit. Lavender yang menenangkan serta amber yang brilian. Semua warna menyatu sempurna. Sinar matahari mulai menghangatkan udara sisa-sisa hujan semalam. Napas Sakura tercekat. Tercekat dalam arti menyenangkan. Kenapa dia baru menyadari jika pagi hari ternyata seindah ini?

Sakura mengambil kamera polaroidnya dan mulai memotret. _First sunrise to my new adventure,_ tulisnya di bagian bawah hasil fotonya. Sakura tersenyum simpul sebelum mengambil _selfie_ beberapa kali. Dua hasil foto dia letakkan di laci mejanya dan satu lagi disimpannya di laci milik Hinata bersama sebuah amplop warna lavender. Dia lalu berdiri tegak, menarik napas panjang sambil melemaskan otot-otot tubuhnya. Dia memasang kembali ransel ke pundaknya, mengeratkan tali-talinya agar nyaman lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Sebelum mengunci pintu dari luar, dia menatap lama kamar asrama yang ditinggalinya bersama Hinata. Matanya terpejam, menyesap aroma khas kamar itu dan menyimpannya baik-baik ke dalam memorinya.

…

Tentu saja setelah perpisahan mereka di Bibury, Sakura tak menyiakan kesempatan untuk meminta nomor ponsel pria pemilik rambut perak itu. Sakura mungkin tak menghubunginya selama sebulan karena disibukkan dengan perkuliahan dan juga menata kembali pola pikirnya.

 _Hanya tiga hari, Sakura. Kau tidak pergi selamanya._ Lagi, suara hatinya berkata. Dia hanya akan mendatangi tempat baru, mencari pengalaman baru. Kakinya terus melangkah. Rambut merah mudanya yang dikuncir ekor kuda nampak bergoyang ke kiri dan kanan. Kini dia melewati sebuah pohon raksasa bercabang banyak yang berperan sebagai Dedalu Perkasa di serial Harry Potter. Ah, pasti menyenangkan rasanya melihat para pemeran Harry Potter itu ada di sini. Tak lama, dia sudah meninggalkan bangunan Oxford. Sakura menoleh ke belakang, menatap bangunan itu berdiri kokoh seolah menentang langit pagi. _Aku akan kembali. Aku pasti kembali._

Sakura menarik napas panjang berkali-kali. Jantungnya bertalu-talu lebih kencang, penuh akan hasrat, gairah dan kebebasan. Dan di sanalah dia melihat pria itu. Berdiri tegap menunggunya di bawah kanopi halte bis dengan mata berkilat nakal serta seringai menawan. Pundak lebarnya tertutup kaos hitam. Ransel abu-abunya terlihat penuh tapi sama sekali tak kelihatan dia kesulitan membawanya. Tangan kokohnya lalu menunjuk pada dua sepeda, membuat mata alexandrite Sakura membulat lebar.

"Sepeda?" seru Sakura dengan sangat keras membuat burung-burung yang hinggap tenang di dahan pohon kini menghambur terbang.

"Mhm," angguk Kakashi sambil menggigit bibir bawah karena berusaha menahan tawa.

" _Bloody hell, you must be joking_!"

" _I'm not._ Kita akan berpetualang dengan sepeda. Lupakan motor, sewa mobil, kereta, bahkan pesawat. Enyahkan itu." Suara Kakashi berubah serius. "Selain hemat biaya, juga bisa meminimalisir kerusakan dalam perjalanan. Jarak pandang kita pun akan lebih terbuka." Kini dia berdiri tepat di depan Sakura. "Aku bukannya tidak punya uang tapi dengan naik sepeda kurasa perjalanan kita akan lebih menyenangkan."

Sakura menatap dua sepeda yang tampak mengkilap itu. Dia merasa seperti kembali ke masa kecil. Dalam hati dia membenarkan perkataan Kakashi. "Weeuuh!" Dia mengusap dahi, pura-pura menyeka bulir-bulir keringat yang belum muncul di sana. "Kuharap aku belum lupa cara mengendarainya."

Kakashi tertawa lepas. "Oke. Ke mana kita akan pergi?"

" _Scotland._ "

"Sudah kuduga." Kakashi menyeringai. "Pilihanku tidak salah. Kita naik sepeda dan aku akan tunjukkan padamu apa yang bisa kita lihat selama perjalanan menuju Skotlandia. _Come!_ "

"Tunggu!" Sakura menahan tangan Kakashi. "Aku ingin mengambil fotomu sebelum kita mulai. Boleh 'kan?"

"Silakan."

Kakashi berpose tegap dengan kedua tangannya berada di saku celana kargo hijau _navy._ Sakura mengarahkan kamera polaroidnya pada Kakashi yang tersenyum lebar hingga matanya mengecil. Tak lama Sakura bergabung dengan Kakashi dan mengambil foto lagi. Satu untuk direkatkannya di buku diari, satu lagi diberikannya pada pria itu.

" _Lovely,_ " puji Kakashi saat melihat hasil foto Sakura sebelum memasukkannya ke saku depan celananya. " _Now, shall we?_ "

Sakura menatap jalanan yang belum dipenuhi kendaraan. Matanya mengarah pada jalanan di sebelah utara _._ Takjub akan langit pagi itu, Sakura menggenggam erat sepeda miliknya dan tersenyum. Bumi akan terus berotasi dan kita, sebagai manusia, apa yang kita lakukan? Sakura tak tahu apa jawaban untuk orang lain namun satu hal yang dia ketahui, untuk dirinya sendiri, bahwa pagi ini adalah saatnya memulai.

 _Yeah. A beautiful beginning to an end._

 **::::**

 **END**

 **::::**

Jadi kisah perjalanan mereka akan dibuat di fic berikutnya. Karena mereka ke Skotlandia jadi saya sudah nentuin rute: **London-Birmingham-Carliste-Glasgow-Edinburgh**. Akan ada banyak perhentian yang akan dilakukan KakaSaku. _So stay with me, 'kay? I'm not bite so I hope readers can leave a trace of_ _ **Review.**_ Terima kasih #bow.

Glosarium:

 **Alexandrite:** jenis batu mulia yang sangat langka, termasuk dalam kategori Chrysoberyl karena kemampuannya berubah warna. Batu ini dideskripsikan seperti emerald di siang hari dan rubi di malam hari. Warnanya bisa berubah menjadi biru kehijauan menjadi ungu kemerahan tergantung cahaya yang menyorotnya. Pertama ditemukan di Pegunungan Ural, Rusia sekitar tahun 1830-an dan dinobatkan menjadi batu Kekaisaran Rusia. Kini alexandrite bisa ditemukan di Sri Lanka, Brazil dan Afrika Timur.

 **Pojok Review:**

Gekanna87: senang mengetahui jika cerita kita memiliki koneksi terhadap orang lain. Tetap semangat!

Pure Ai: iya nambah Purrr. Sebenarnya ngerjainnya selesai jam empat pagi. Masih mau lanjut tapi otakku dah korslet haha. Jadi dibagi dua aja chapternya. Thanks ripyunya.

Yumehara: thanks. Ripyu panjang juga ngga apa-apa.

 _ **Once again, feel free to send PM, review, constructive criticisms and suggestions.**_


End file.
